Walkthrough:79. Whirling Death
First guide in a while. That Akane outfit for Ibuki really wasn't anything good. Uhh, let's get started. This battle will pit you teaming with Emperor Fredrick against 3 Emirs 1 Wazir and 1 Nizar. Resources are sort of a mixed bag. On one hand they are plentiful in theory but in practice you have to defend them a bit. As for gold you get 7,000 while all CPU's get 20,000. Now your ally from the pizza place Fredbear will be taking a beating, don't know why but the enemies target him. What I like to do is when he finishes his castle build your own square (or round, either works) tower in front of the right most square tower in his castle (in the rotation the game begins, if you don't understand what I mean the video should have the example). Send 15 crossbowmen, a shield in a good spot to tank hits, and one tower Balistae. For your own defense I like to do 3 towers, 2 squares and 1 of the small one (I can't remember the name but the 10 stone tower that isn't the lookout tower). One square tower to the right, one to the left (as close as you can to your farms to defend them from wild webbies trying to stream snipe your farmers into losing it and between them the smaller tower. This one is just to ensure the Nizar's assassins do not get past your defenses and pants your lord. For your economy you can do farms or stone, whatever you want. You just have to defend them. I do the pause glitch for more workers because it amuses me (really so many farmers walking the same path). At this point you should be reasonable at economy. Keep an eye on the tower you sent to help Fredbear and use the Balistae to keep the Catapults the enemies send to destroy your allies's towers at bay. When you can send like 5 archers to help take care of the workers easier that get in range. At this point despite all Emirs and Nizar beating on Fredbear the Wazir attacked me and only me. Your defenses should be good enough to withstand the attack. I say after the first Wazir attack you should start planning your own offense. In my own order I like to start with the most upleft Emir and work to the right. You might start having total troop issues, I got to around 160 Horse Archers, Get the melee troops you are comfortable with, I like Pikemen for the job. Now here is the thing. You are pretty much not going to get the kill at the first attack. The mangonels of the two emirs will make things very hard. Instead work on pressure, when your horse archers get low simply retreat, recoup the numbers and attack again. The Wazir near the two emirs may get involved, Don't lose all your HS, retreat when things get bad and simply replace numbers and attack again. This should drain their finances and defense force. The Wazir might make things harder so play by ear. when the left most emir is weakened simply send your melee troops. Have your HS back them up. By this point the emir to the right of the one you just killed should be rather weakened. recoup and attack quickly, every single kill gives the enemies more breathing room for resources. Remember your max possible army size goes up each kill. By this point you should know how to kill the remaining enemies.